Itachi Sakit?
by Quinn Lawliet
Summary: Itachi dicuekin sama temen-temen se-gengnya. Gimana reaksi mereka waktu tahu kalau Itachi sakit? Gaje, abal, lebay, typo. Saya newbie...
1. Chapter 1

**A****kats****uki Ni****sta**** Ser****ie****s ****: ****Itachi Sakit****Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**

**Ak****ats****uki & Naruto cs © Masashi Kishimoto selalu**

**A****ka****tsuki Nis****t****a ****Se****ries © ****Quinn****Lawliet**** atawa ****Cherry****Slurp!****Dark****Bieber**

**Rate**

**T (gak tahu mau dikasih rate apa)**

**Warning**

**Penuh ke OOC-an, GaJe, Abal, Garing pastinya, Boring, Typo(s), tulisan tidak rapi, dan tidak mengesankan**

**Summary**

**Itachi Sakit!**

**Salam kenal, yak! Saya Author baru di sini, jadi masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari senpai-senpai semua. Maaf bangeeeet kalau ficnya garing, jayus, dan membosankan. Saya 'kan masih newbie.. #alasan**

** Saya menerima saran, kritik, dan pujian kalau ada… XD *ngarep***

**Q****U****I****N****N****L****A****W****L****I****E****T**

**[.]**

**[.]**

_**PRESENT**_

**[.]**

**[.]**

**AKATSUK****I NIS****T****A SER****IE****S**

**~ITACHI SAKIT~**

Di sebuah markas kumuh milik organisasi nista Akatsuki, terdapat seorang pemuda keriputan yang sedang duduk sendirian di ruang depan. Maklumlah, anggota Akatsuki kan PENGACARA alias PENGangguran bAnyak aCARA. Karena bosan, ia mencari teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka sedang asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing sehingga mereka tidak sadar kalau pemuda itu menghampiri mereka dengan wajah Ku Chell Byn The Kill (baca:kucel bin dekil).

"Ohayou, minna~" ujar Itachi semangat.

"…" Tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab salam Itachi. Karena tidak terima dicuekin begitu saja, Itachi mengulang salamnya. "OHAYOU, MINNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ohayou." Jawab yang lain singkat, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan urusan masing-masing. Melihat ia dicuekin lagi, Itachi mencoba mendekati rekannya, sang manusia jadi-jadian. *dipotong pake Samehada*

"Kisame, kau sedang apa?" tanya Itachi sok bego. Lha wong, dia sudah liat kalau Kisame lagi kasih makan ikannya, kok masih nanya. Itachi… Itachi… Bego…

Karena belum di jawab, Itachi gak menyerah. "Ngasih makan ikan, ya?" ujar Itachi lagi masih dengan sikap sok blo'onnya.

"Loe kan udah tau, udah liat sendiri, kan? Kenapa masih nanya, sih?" sahut Kisame ketus.

"Yaelaa… Gue kan Cuma nanya, Kis. Bye de wei, nama ikan loe sapa?" Itachi masih berusaha beramah-tamah.

"Namanya Arwini. Udah, kan? Ganggu aja loe," ketus Kisame lagi. Itachi yang merasa sakit hati karena usiran tidak langsung dari Kisame tadi memilih untuk menghampiri Sasori yang sedang asyik main boneka barbie sendirian. Salah satu contoh anggota Akatsuki yang masa kecilnya—sangat—kurang bahagia.

"Sasorii~" panggil Itachi dengan muka innocentnya.

"Apaan sih?" ujar Sasori tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk dengan Barbie dan Ken-nya.

"Gue boleh ikutan main kagak?" tanya Itachi terpaksa. Habisnya, gak ada bahan yang bisa nyambung selain Sasori malah menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap intens wajah Itachi. Alis Sasori terangkat sebelah dengan mulut sedikit terbuka menandakan kalau ia sedang sweatdrop berat==a. (Readers:Sweatdrop kok begitu, seh? / Author:Itu sweatdropnya orang keren! / Sasori:Bener, tuh! / Readers:Gilak!)Seandainya Author yang ditatap begitu sama Sasori-kun. *Ketawa-tawa sendiri*

**Bek to de stori**

Karena melihat tatapan Sasori yang seakan mengintimidasi-nya, Itachi menggeser tubuhnya perlahan mendekati bendahara(m) Akatsuki yang sedang sibuk dengan istri-istrinya (baca:duit). "Kuz, lu ada kerjaan gak?" tanya Itachi dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Menurut loh?" Mendengar nada bicara Kakuzu, Itachi cukup tahu untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya sekarang. Karena gak dipeduliin sama Kakuzu, Itachi mulai datangi Konan yang sedang sibuk dengan koran bekasnya di sofa. Tapi, malang bagi Itachi, ia gak sengaja nyenggol meja di depan Konan yang di atasnya ada susunan kertas yang berbentuk—seperti—candi Borobudur. Sedetik kemudian, Itachi dengan sukses menelan bulat-bulat deathglare dari Konan. Karena Itachi gak mau deket-deket sama Hidan yang lagi komat-kamit sambil nyembur, atau Zetsu yang asyik pacaran sama pacarnya, si Rafflesia, atau juga Pein yang lagi serius baca majalah. Hayoo… majalah apa itu? Di sampulnya tertulis "CARA-CARA UNTUK MENJADI KETUA YANG BAIK DAN BENAR" Oh, ternyata bukan majalah seperti yang dipikirkan Itachi. Dasarnya, otaknya Itachi memang mesum.

Dengan berat—seberat-beratnya—hati Itachi mendekati Deidara yang sedang bergumul (?) dengan lempung putih dan dibuat menjadi bentuk wajah Kakuzu yang abstrak-nya minta ampun. "Dei~" panggil Itachi dengan nada melas. Gak kebayang…

"Apa, un?" tanggap Deidara mending daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sibuk ya?" tanya-nya lagi.

"Iya, un. Kenapa, un?" tanggap Dei tanpa menoleh.

"Temenin gue biar gak bosen, dong."

"Gomen, Itachi, un. Selain karena gue muak banget sama yang namanya Uchiha, seni gue sebentar lagi jadi, nih!" jawab Dei pelan tapi menusuk. Bagian **'muak banget sama yang namanya Uchiha' **itu lhoo…

Dengan hati yang teriris-iris, Itachi ngesot mendekati opsi terakhir, Tobi. Tobi dengan khusyuk dan khidmatnya sedang meresapi film yang ditontonnya. Teletubbies. "Tobi." Panggil Itachi.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tobi." Panggilnya lagi.

"…"

"Tobi, Tobi anak baek~" Itachi mengucapkan kata sakral, tapi tetep gak ada jawaban.

"…"

"Hello… Tobi anak baek~" Itachi menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Tobi yang gak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hahahahah!" Tiba-tiba si Tobi ngakak bikin Itachi jungkir balik ke belakang (?) "Lucu! Teletubbies-nya lucu banget!" Dan anggota lain masih berkutik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Padahal teriakannya Tobi nyaring banget. Itachi lalu mematikan TV dan berdiri di depan Tobi.

"HUEEE! ITA-SENPAI JAHAAATT! HUEEE!" Tiba-tiba (lagi) Tobi teriak Gaje bikin Itachi jungkir balik lagi, tapi kepalanya malah kejedot TV. Seketika seluruh mata menatap Itachi.

"Lo apain si Tobi, Chi?" tanya Pein dengan tatapan iblis-nya. Apalagi matanya yang udah melungker kayak obat nyamuk gitu, tambah serem dah. *Author di-rinnegan*

"ITACHI-SENPAI GANGGUIN TOBI! PADAHAL TOBI LAGI NONTON TELETUBBIES!" teriak Tobi lagi. Walhasil, bermacam-macam deathglare mampir ke Itachi.

Akhirnya, dengan pundung berat, Itachi pergi ke kamarnya buat tidur. Tapi sampai malam Itachi gak keluar-keluar juga. Semua Akatsukiter pun merasa kehilangan dan merasa bersalah karena udah ngacangin Itachi tadi pagi. Kisame pun nge-cek ke kamar tanpa disuruh sama Pein. Partner yang baik :D.

Kisame masuk kamar dan nemuin sesosok mayat gak berbentuk dengan bola mata tinggal satu, kepala yang hampir lepas dari badannya, perut yang… CUT! RATE-NYA GAK COCOK DENGAN ADEGAN BEGINI! KITA ULANG, SCENE 15389 TAKE 45892, KAMERA? ROLLING! AND… ACTION!

Kisame masuk ke kamar dan melihat Itachi lagi selimutan sebatas hidung sambil menggigil. Dengan paniknya, Kisame menghampiri Itachi dan melihat mukanya. Pucat sekali, melebihi Orochimaru. Kisame sentuh kening Itachi, panas sekali. Punggung tangan Kisame aja sampai terbakar. *Lebaii* Dengan panik, Kisame lari turun ke ruang tengah.

"Leader-sama! Gawat!" teriak Kisame dari tangga.

"Kenapa? Kalo lo Cuma mau ngasih tahu kalo keriputnya tambah panjang, itu udah biasa." Balas Sasori dengan tampang males.

"Bukan! Si Itachi sakit!" teriak Kisame di depan muka Pein menyebabkan hujan meteor berjatuhan di mukanya yang tidak rata—karena pierchingan—itu.

"WOOTT?" teriak Akatsukiter yang lain dengan bahasa Inggris yang pas-pasan.

"Huh, sakit-sih sakit… Tapi gak perlu nyembur dong!" bentak Pein sewot, gak diterima mukanya yang tanpa cela itu terkena hujan asam-nya Kisame. *Author dipenjara karena fitnah tanpa beralasan*

"Ayo, cepet lihat keadaannya!" seru Konan memimpin Akatsukiter lainnya yang berebutan naik tangga. Meninggalkan Pein yang merasakan sedikit api cemburu *ceilee…*. Tapi begitulah rasa solidaritas Akatsuki. Iya, kan?

Tapi sepertinya Author harus mengoreksi ucapannya sekali lagi. Karena…

"Deii! Jangan injek-injek kaki gue dong! Kagak sopan amat lu!"

"Yee! Salah sapa, un. Loe berdiri deket gue, un!" Deidara dan Hidan saling sembur menyembur.

"Si Dei mending, Dan. Cuma nginjek kaki lo. Daripada lo sendiri."

"Emang gue ngapain elo sih?"

"Loe kagak nyadar, ya? Loe dari tadi tu nginjek **kepala**nya Kisame, tauk!" timpal Kakuzu.

"Hah? Oh, Cuma Kisame doang, kok."

"Dasar tega lo!"

"Woy, diem dong!"

"Konan! Jangan semprot sembarangan, dong. Gue dari tadi diem! Mereka noh yang ribut!" Sasori berniat menunjuk muka Deidara dan Hidan tapi yang ada telunjuknya malah masuk ke hidung-nya Zetsu.

"Sas, tangan lo bau terasi~" ujar Zetsu pasrah hidung sucinya kemasukan jari-nya Sasori.

"Hiiiih! Jijik gue!"

"Yaudah, kita dari tadi kenapa kagak naik-naik, seh?"

"Yang depan noh, lama amat!"

"Tobi tu kalo jalan pake tata krama, gak kayak senpai-senpai semua!" ujar Tobi sambil melanjutkan jalannya yang seperti putri keraton.

"Woy! Jangan buang-buang waktu aja! Waktu itu duit!"

"Cepetan dong, Tobi! Itachi-san butuh pertolongan segera! Kalau kita tidak bergerak cepat, dia bisa kehilangan nyawa-nya!" entah siapa yang meneriakkan kalimat lebay itu.

Sementara itu, Pein dan Author hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ke'solidaritas'an Akatsukiter itu dari bawah. Sepertinya Author benar-benar harus mengoreksi ucapan Author yang tadi. Baiklah, setelah melewati banyak sekali halangan dan rintangan *halah*, mereka akhirnya nyampe di kamarnya Itachi.

* * *

><p>"Itachi-senpai kok mukanya pucet kayak Orochimaru sih, senpai?" bisik Tobi dengan suara keras (?) ke Deidara.<p>

"Itu karena Itachi-san lagi sakit, Tobii, un…" jawab Deidara—terpaksa—sabar.

"Berarti kalo orang sakit itu pucat, ya, senpai?" tanya Tobi lagi.

"Iya, un." Deidara dengan mati-matian berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk ngejitak Tobi.

"Berarti, Orochimaru-senpai itu sakit dong. Tapi kok gak sembuh-sembuh, sih?" Tobi tanya lagi. Tapi Deidara gak jawab, dia Cuma nunduk dengan muka kemerahan. Bukan, bukan karena blushing. Tapi menahan segala hasrat dan gairah untuk membunuh anak autis di sampingnya ini. Sasori yang dari tadi ngederin mereka berdua juga ikut keheranan sendiri. 'Bener juga ya si Tobi. Kok Orochimaru itu pucet banget?' batin Sasori. Wah, ikutan autis ni anak.

Seluruh Akatsukiter (minus Itachi) sekarang sedang mengelilingi ranjang Itachi dengan Itachi sebagai terdakwa sekaligus saksi sekaligus tersangka (?). Konan menempelkan punggung kakinya (?) ke kening Itachi yang membuat Pein menyipitkan mata-nya karena cemburu *Jiahh…*

"Iya, panas banget…" ujar Konan.

"Kalo gitu harus dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang juga," tandas Kisame.

"Baik. Kita bawa Itachi ke rumah sakit Konoha," ujar Pein bijak.

"Wet up! Wet down (?)! Rumah sakit Konoha? Di sana tu biaya-nya mahal banget tauk! Secara duitnya kan dipake buat nambalin utang-nya si Kepala Rumah Sakit itu!" sewot si mata ijo.

"Tapi, RS Konoha itu rumah sakit yang paling deket, un!" timpal Deidara.

"Kalau mau cari yang paling dekat, kenapa gak ke kliniknya si Oro aja?"

"Lu mau bikin si Itachi mati dibunuh apa?" sewot Sasori pada temannya yang tidak berperike-Itachi-an.

"Kalau gitu, kita bawa Itachi-senpai ke Kliniknya Sakura aja, Leader. Kan deket, murah lagi."

"OKE!" kali ini Kakuzu langsung setuju. "Hemat biaya transportasi."

"Baik. Kita bawa Itachi ke klinik-nya Sakura!" seru Pein sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Sementara para anak buahnya hanya bisa sweatdropped dan menyesali mengapa mereka harus di ketuai oleh Leader abnormal macam Pein.

Author juga gak tau, hanya Tuhan dan Om Masashi lah yang tahu mengapa…

**^^TO BE CONTINUED^^**

Walaaah. Jadinya abal banget.. Yah, Author sendiri juga nyadar, kok. Jadi silahkan flame fic ini, karena fic ini emang pantes diflame. TT_TT Mungkin banyak cerita yang mirip kayak gini, ya? Tapi ini asli ide Ui sendiri, kok. Datangnya ide ini dari pertanyaan Author **"Akankan Sasuke-kun menjenguk Itachi-nii kalau aniki-nya itu sakit?" **Silahkan cari tahu di chapter depan!

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic gak jelas ini. Author sangat sangat sangat mengharapkan uluran tangan anda untuk meng-klik kotak review di bawah ini… *nunjuk-nunjuk tombol review*


	2. End Chapter

**A****kats****uki Ni****sta**** Ser****ie****s ****: ****Itachi Sakit ****Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**

**Ak****ats****uki & Naruto cs © Masashi Kishimoto selalu**

**A****ka****tsuki Nis****t****a ****Se****ries © ****Quinn ****Lawliet**** atawa ****Cherry****Slurp! ****Dark****Bieber**

**Rate**

**T (gak tahu mau dikasih rate apa)**

**Warning**

**Penuh ke OOC-an, GaJe, Abal, Garing pastinya, Boring, Typo(s), tulisan tidak rapi, dan tidak mengesankan**

**Summary**

**Itachi Sakit!**

**Salam kenal, yak! Saya Author baru di sini, jadi masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari senpai-senpai semua. Maaf bangeeeet kalau ficnya garing, jayus, dan membosankan. Saya 'kan masih newbie.. #alasan**

**Dan terimakasih untuk yang udah ngereview chap pertama. Bagi yang minta pairing, Quinn minta maaaaf banget karena gak bisa dimunculin. Saya lagi gak mood buat bikin pairing, sih...  
><strong>

** Saya menerima saran, kritik, dan pujian kalau ada… XD *ngarep***

**Q****U****I****N****N****L****A****W****L****I****E****T**

**[.]**

**[.]**

_**PRESENT**_

**[.]**

**[.]**

**AKATSUK****I NIS****T****A SER****IE****S**

**~ITACHI SAKIT~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, setelah diadakan musyawarah untuk mencapai mufakat, keputusan mereka adalah membawa Itachi ke klinik Sakura yang terletak di pinggir hutan ini. Itachi dinaikkan ke atas burung tanah liat-nya Deidara sementara yang lainnya termasuk Deidara pergi ke klinik dengan jalan kaki. Ini Author atau Deidara yang bego sih? (Dei:Ya elo, lah! Kan elo yang nyuruh gue jalan kaki!). Zetsu juga memilih jalan kaki, padahal dia kan bisa nyelem ke dalam tanah. Dasar Akatsuki zaman sekarang.<p>

Sementara itu, di klinik Sakura sedang terjadi kehebohan karena telah ditemukan seorang pemuda yang berwajah mirip Sasuke-kun—kecuali keriputnya—berada di teras klinik secara misterius. Akhirnya, karena kebijakan Sakura, pemuda itu pun dibawa oleh Ino dan Hinata, perawat di klinik itu, untuk di rawat.

Sejam setelah kedatangan pemuda misterius itu, klinik kembali di hebohkan karena kedatangan sembilan makhluk aneh, sebenernya Cuma enam. Paling nggak, Konan, Hidan, dan Sasori bentuknya masih manusia. (Tobi & Pein:Kita gak dianggap berbentuk manusia…) (Zetsu & Kisame:Gue terima aja, gue selalu dinistakan begini kok) (Deidara:Loe pikir gue kayak apa? / Readers:Bences Taman Lawang!)Mereka mencari pemuda yang ternyata bernama Itachi Uchiha tersebut.

Setelah enam jam menunggu hasil diagnosa, Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan. Ia segera diserbu oleh para Akatsukiter yang sibuk menanyakan keadaan Itachi. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Setelah melihat hasil pemeriksaan, Itachi-san positif mengidap virus Ysiphtobetesyndhrome," terang Sakura.

"Wot de pak in de hell? Emang ada virus macam begituan?" tanya Hidan dengan Bahasa Inggris yang malu-maluin Akatsuki.

Sakura melongo sebentar melihat keajaiban bahasa yang dipake makhluk di depannya ini, namun tak lama dia menjelaskan, "Ysiphtobetesyndhrome disebabkan karena BT berat akan sesuatu. Cara menyembuhkannya hanyalah dengan membuat si penderita merasa senang untuk beberapa lama sampai ia melupakan BT-nya tersebut." Akatsukiter manggut-manggut menyadari kesalahannya masing-masing yang sudah nyuekin Itachi waktu itu.

"Terus, Itachi sekarang gimana, dong? Eh, Dok?" tanya Pein dengan suara—sok—berwibawa. Eh, yang keluar malah suara cempreng macem Tobi.

"Boleh dibawa pulang kalau mau, dibuang juga boleh, tapi kalau mau membuang sebaiknya dibungkus dulu. Kalau mau dimasak silahkan, lebih enak kalau digoreng atau dibakar. Dihidangkan ketika masih hangat akan lebih enak." Terang Sakura sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Pein dengan ke-cengo-annya yang sangat tidak elit.

Akhirnya, setelah rapat paripurna para makhluk gajelas ini pun sepakat untuk membawa Itachi pulang. Namun, ketika hampir sampai di pintu keluar…

"Eh, mas, om, mbak, mbah, buyut… Bayar dulu," seru cewek berambut pirang dengan bandana ungu. Kali ini Sasori langsung turun tangan tanpa disuruh, semuanya demi Itachi *halah*

"Mbak… Kami ini sudah gak makan tiga hari, karena itu temen kami sakit… Masak Mbak tega nyuruh kami bayar setelah segala penderitaan yang kami alami…" ujar Sasori dengan 'melas eyes no jutsu'.

"E-eh? I-iya deh," kata si Mbak pirang yang di nametag-nya tertulis 'Ino Yamanaka' itu cengo karena melihat pemandangan paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya. Jadilah, Akatsuki pulang tanpa membayar yang sangat jelas membuat Kakuzu berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk mengajak Sasori kalo lagi belanja di toko yang penjaga kasir-nya cewek. Dasar otak duit…

* * *

><p>"Eh, ada apa, Ino-chan?" tanya rekan si rambut pirang yang bernama Hinata. Darimana Author tahu? Kan Author baca nametag-nya :D<p>

"Itu… Mereka kasihan banget ya, Hinata…"

"Iya, Ino-chan. Udah penampilannya gak meyakinkan begitu, tampangnya ancur-ancuran, kere lagi. Aku jadi prihatin," ujar Hinata iba yang ujung-ujung-nya adalah penghinaan dan penistaan bagi Akatsuki.

"Udah deh, pasti Sakura ikhlas kalau mereka gak bayar… Itung-itung nyantunin orang miskin…" timpal Ino lagi.

"Eh, Ino-chan. Bukannya yang sakit tadi Itachi Uchiha, ya? Keluarganya Sasuke-kun, dong,"

"Bener juga… Berarti kita mesti kasih tahu Sasuke-kun, dong…"

* * *

><p>"Loe pikir gue peduli sama Aniki gue?" jawab si pemuda emo itu ketus.<p>

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun… Dia itu sakit parah, tadi aja sampe pingsan berjam-jam…" cewek pirang tadi masih berusaha meyakinkan.

"Biarin aja dia. Kan dia punya kehidupan sendiri. Gue juga punya kehidupan sendiri,"

"Yasudahlah… Terserah Sasuke-kun aja…" gadis pirang itu meninggalkan Sassuke sambil cemberut. 'Dasar adek durhaka, semoga lo entar dicakar-cakar banci atau minimal dipelukin sama orang gak normal…" kutuk Ino dalam hati.

Sepeninggal Ino, Sasuke langsung pergi mencari teman-temannya yang kebetulan lagi ngumpul di warung Ramen. Naruto, Gaara, dan Neji. Itu pun kalau Sasuke menganggap Neji sebagai teman.

"Woy! Loe semua mesti pada temenin gue ke markas Akatsuki sekarang!" teriaknya tiba-tiba di samping kuping Neji.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji enteng. Padahal kupingnya udah denging gak keruan.

"Aniki gue sakiitt! Cepetan! Temenin gue jengukin dia!"

"Emang separah itu, ya?" Naruto masih gak rela kalau harus ninggalin ramennya.

"Iya! Dia sampai pingsan berjam-jam!"

Akhirnya, atas nama cinta Naruto pada Sasuke, CUT! AUTHOR TIDAK SUKA YAOI! AUTHOR BUKAN FUJOSHI! GANTI SCENE! (readers:padahal kan dia yang bikin naskah)

Akhirnya, atas nama persahabatan, ketiga teman Sasuke itu memutuskan untuk menemani si pantat ayam itu. Tapi, mereka harus mampir ke warung dango dulu, karena Sasuke mau membelikan Itachi oleh-oleh.

*******BACK TO AKATSUKI*******

Singkatnya, mereka semua udah balik lagi ke markas, dan Itachi udah mulai siuman. Ketika ngeliat Itachi ngebuka mata-nya, Kisame jejeritan histeris. "WOOOOYY! ITACHI UDAH BANGUN! CEPETAN! ITACHI UDAH SADAR!" teriakan Kisame mampu membuat Itachi pingsan lagi, tapi langsung siuman lagi karena suara rusuh di luar kamarnya.

Kerusuhan itu terjadi karena Hidan yang lagi makan mie rebus sambil jalan ke ruang tengah kaget waktu denger teriakan Kisame, mie-nya tumpah kena kepala-nya Pein yang lagi duduk di sofa. Seketika Pein langsung jerit juga karena kuah mie-nya masih panas, Konan dan Kakuzu juga ikut teriak karena sofa putih yang baru dibersihin Konan dan harganya selangit itu kotor kena mie-nya Hidan.

Saking kagetnya ngedenger teriakan beruntun itu, Deidara gak sengaja ngeledakin barbie Rapunzel-nya Sasori dan bikin yang punya nangis histeris. Deidara ikutan histeris buat minta maaf ke danna tersayang-nya. Tobi yang gak tau apa-apa Cuma ikutan teriak dengan suara cemprengnya yang naujubilaah. Sementara Zetsu Cuma bisa diam tanpa berkomentar. Hidan hanya sweatdrop tanpa berusaha menyadarkan teman-temannya yang agak (baca:sangat)gak waras itu.

***Di Warung Dango***

"Beli dango-nya dua puluh tusuk, Bibi," pesan Sasuke gak kira-kira.

"Banyak bener sih, Sas. Mau buat Aniki lo semua, tuh?" ujar Naruto bingung.

"Ya enggak lah, lo pikir kalo gue cuma beli lima tusuk, makhluk-makhluk di sana gak bakal mintain apa? Entar Aniki gue malah gak kebagian lagi,"

"Oh…" Naruto manggut-manggut. Neji dan Gaara diam. Memang sudah sifatnya. Tapi… kali ini mereka diam sambil memandangi dango yang sedang dibungkus oleh si Bibi. Hm, diam yang mencurigakan…

"Berapa semuanya, Bibi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan dompet Ripcurl biru tua bergambar kipas klan Uchiha.

"10.000 Rupiah, de'." Ujar si Bibi enteng. 'Hah? 10.000 Rupiah? Mahal amet sih? Duit gue kurang, nih!' batin Sasuke panik. 'Tapi masak gue mau ngaku kalo duit gue kurang sih? Ilang dong harga diri gue…' keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis Sasuke.

Naruto menangkap gelagat gak enak dari Sasuke. "Kenapa lu, Sas?"

"Na-naruto… U-uang gue d-di-copet," jawab Sasuke menutupi kebenaran.

"Lah? Jadi gimana dong?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia sendiri gak bawa uang sama sekali. Ia berniat minta bantuan dari dua temannya itu, tapi diurungkan melihat mupeng mereka, sudah dipastikan mereka juga gak bawa uang.

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh serentak dengan tatapan memelas pada si Bibi. Tapi, si Bibi gak kerayu.

***Di Markas Akatsuki***

Para Akatsukiter yang tadinya histeris langsung tersadar begitu Kisame teriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka mulai berebutan naik tangga lagi. Kali ini Pein ikutan rebutan. Ia gak mau dianggap ketua gak becus karena datengnya telat. Begitu kata buku yang dibaca Pein di chapter 1.

"Aw! Siapa nih, nginjek kaki gue lagi? Pasti Deidara!"

"Enak aja lo tuduh-tuduh! Yang ada elo yang nginjek idung gue, blekok!"

"Lha? Yang nginjek gue sapa dong?"

"Eh? Hidan? Keinjek ya? Sorry…"

"SASORIII!"

"Yang di depan! Jangan kayak putri keraton! Waktu itu uang!"

"Senpai~, sekarang bukan Tobi yang di depan…"

"Kakuzu, kan yang paling depan elo sendiri!"

"Udah! Cepetan jalan!"

"Senpaii~! Tangannya Tobi keinjek, senpai~!"

"Oe! Diem ngape?" teriak Konan.

Semua langsung diam seketika. Hening. Tidak ada suara selain suara kedipan mata. Bahkan Kisame yang ada di kamar Itachi pun mengira kalau mereka semua sudah mati. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan melihat teman-temannya sedang ada dalam posisi yang mengenaskan.

Dei terlentang dengan muka keinjek kaki Hidan yang di atas kakinya Hidan ada kakinya Sasori yang baunya mirip dengan bau cadarnya Kakuzu yang gak pernah ganti. Kakuzu yang paling depan cuma diam mematung memandangi uang lima ratusan receh yang tergeletak sendirian di depan kamar Itachi. Di belakangnya ada Konan yang kepalanya udah merah—siap meledak. Terus ada Pein yang gak ada suaranya karena mulutnya nyangkut di pegangan tangga, dan bermacam-macam pose TIDAK ELIT lainnya.

Melihat semua itu, Author dan Zetsu hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri (?) dari bawah. Sementara Kisame sedang sweatdrop berat melihat teman-temannya—bahkan Leadernya—bertingkah sekacau ini.

"WOY! Itachi udah bangun noh! Niat jengukin nggak, sih?"

"NIAAATT~!" teriak yang lain berbarengan kecuali Zetsu dan Pein yang bibirnya masih nyangkut. Malang benar dikau, Pein. Dinistakan di daerah kekuasaan sendiri.

Mereka lalu berbaris dengan rapinya untuk masuk ke kamar Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Konoha...<strong>

Kedua remaja yang tadi bengong sekarang masih bengong dengan mupeng yang keliatan banget. Huh, bikin malu ibu-bapak loe berdua! Bagaimana nasib duo kita Sasuke dan Naruto? Kotak berisi dango sudah di tangan Sasuke, yang membawanya pun memasang tampang ceria. Sementara duren di sebelahnya malah murem.

"Loe sih, Teme! Kenapa mesti kecopetan segala, sih? Lo pikir nyuci piring tu enak? Mana piringnya segunung lagi.." keluhan Naruto tidak di dengar Sasuke karena ia sedang sibuk menyadarkan kedua temannya yang tengah mempermalukan diri sendiri itu.

"Tapi, gue bingung. Kok tu copet hebat banget ya? Bisa nyopet duitnya doang, gak sama dompetnya sekalian," gumam Naruto ketika mereka tengah dalam perjalanan 'Menjenguk Kakak Sasuke'. Sasuke terkesiap sejenak dan semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Namun cepat-cepat ia memasang wajah stoic dan (sok) cool-nya lagi dan menggidikkan bahu.

"Eh, Sas! Emangnya lu tau dimana markas Akatsuki?" pertanyaan Gaara tadi sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dengan muka-nya yang sudah berubah rata! #Lupakan.

"Oh, nooo! Gue kagak ngerti dimana markasnya!" jerit Sasuke sambil ngesot jilat tanah. "Kalau gue gak ngerti dimana markasnya, gue gak bisa kesanaa!" teriaknya lagi sambil melepas sendalnya dan menampari wajahnya sendiri dengan sendal Ripcurl-nya itu.

Ketiga temannya hanya bisa sweatdrop. Ternyata kecintaan yang berlebihan pada saudara sendiri dapat menyebabkan seseorang berubah 180 derajat, dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Untung Sasuke melakukannya di pinggir hutan, palingan yang lihat cuma serangga hutan atau ularnya Orochimaru yang sering mangkal di situ (?). Dalam hati Gaara berjanji kalau dia gak akan terlalu menyayangi Temari dan Kankurou, karena takut berakhir seperti ini.

"Sasuke…"

"Kalo gue gak kesana, entar gue gak ketemu Aniki gueeee!" Sasuke masih berusaha membuat malu dirinya dan ketiga temannya serta keluarga besar Uchiha. "Kalo Aniki gak ketemu gueee, dia bisa-bisa gak sembuuuuuuuuuuhh!" teriak Sasuke penuh ke-OOC-an dan ke-lebay-an tingkat akut sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan rambut ketiga temannya yang masih diam tak bergerak.

"Sasuke…"

"Dan kalo Aniki gue gak sembuh, diiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaa biiiiiiiiiiisssssaaaaaaaaaaaa maaaaaaaaaaaatttiiiiiiiiiiii! Hueeeeeee!" Sasuke menjerit histeris sambil mencakar-cakar batang pohon.

"SASUKE!" teriak Gaara frustasi ngeliat temannya jadi gak waras. "Lu kenapa sih?" tanya-nya setelah Sasuke tenang.

"Gue gak ngerti alamat Akatsuki~" ujarnya sambil menunduk dan menggenggam tanah secara dramatis. "Gue gak tahu dimana markas Aniki gue~" dan air mata Sasuke pun bercucuran kembali.

"Tapi kan, gue tau." Ujar Gaara singkat. Membuat Sasuke melotot dengan tidak elitnya. Dari tadi juga semua yang dia lakukan udah gak elit.

"Kenapa lo kagak bilang sih? Kenapa loe nanya kayak gitu tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan deathglare terindahnya. Yang disambut anggukan Neji dan Naruto yang masih shock.

"Kan gue cuma nanya, loe ngerti atau nggak. Kalo nggak, biar gue yang jalan di depan. Elo malah nangis deluan.

"Oh.. Yaudah, jalan di depan sono." Sasuke kembali ke sikap (sok) cool-nya yang membuat Naruto dan Neji dapat bergerak lagi.

***Di Kamar Itachi***

Semua akatsukiter kecuali Itachi tentunya, sedang duduk sedikit berdesakan di lantai. Mereka hanya menatap Itachi sambil melongo. Itachi yang baru sadar dari pingsan keduanya pun heran ngeliat makhluk Gaje ini ngerubungi dia kayak semut yang ngeliat gula.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Itachi… apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Kami akan berusaha mewujudkannya." Ujar Pein tegas. *tumben * Mendengarnya, Itachi langsung sumringah.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin krim anti keriput terbaru yang dijual oleh Sales Shikamaru kemarin," ucap Itachi dengan nada lemah.

"Baik. Dei, belikan. Minta uang dari Kakuzu," titah sang Leader. Tanpa banyak cincong, Deidara mengambil uang dari Kakuzu dan ngeloyor pergi. Beginilah 'solidaritas' Akatsuki yang Author maksud, tidak perlu dengan kata-kata. Iya, kan? Deidara yang notabene benci dengan Uchiha mau membantu-nya ketika sedang sakit. Begitu juga dengan Kakuzu yang akan sangat perhitungan soal uang. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang masih. Buktinya, baru saja ia mencatat bahwa hutang Itachi Uchiha sudah bertambah 30 Rupiah, padahal uang yang dibawa Dei Cuma 10 Rupiah. Haa~h, turunan Gayus ke-1879 nih, si Kakuzu. Emaknya ngidam apa ya dulu?

"Apa lagi permintaanmu, Itachi?"

Tak lama kemudian, lima puluh tusuk dango hadir di atas meja di kamar itu. Disusul dengan segala alat facial yang ditaruh di ujung ruangan itu, juga satu set shampoo plus conditioner-nya sudah nangkring di sebelah alat facial itu. Itachi hanya menyeringai dalam diam melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara orang memanggil-manggil. Zetsu yang di daulat untuk membuka pintu pun beranjak ke pintu depan, kemudian ia segera kembali lagi ke kamar Itachi.

"Siapa, Zet?"

"Yang datang itu si…"

"Nii-san!"

"Woy! Jangan teriak-teriak! Itachi-san lagi sakit." Seru Kisame. Sendirinya aja teriak.

"Sasuke? Keluargaku! Akhirnya aku melihat Uchiha lain selain si bocah keriputan itu!" jerit Tobi yang mode Madaranya lagi nyala. To—eh, Madara segera berlari gak peduli kalau muka-nya Hidan keinjek dan akuarium-nya Kisame kesenggol sampai jatuh. Ia menyongsong Sasuke dan memeluk-meluknya. Sementara Naruto, Neji, dan Gaara sudah memaksa duduk di antara anggota Akatsuki yang sudah berdesakan di ruangan yang emang sempit itu.

Ketika Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari si autis itu, Deidara muncul dengan sebungkus plastik kresek hitam. Tapi, ketika melihat Sasuke, plastiknya itu dijatuhkan secara dramatis. Lalu ia menjerit histeris,

"AAA! UCHIHAA! GUE BENCI UCHIHA, UN! PERGI KAGAK LU, UN? KALO LO MASIH DI SINI, GUE BUNUH JUGA LU, UN!" jerit Deidara histeris, gak nyadar kalau kouhai-nya itu juga Uchiha. Lalu ia sibuk nimpuk, nabok, nyakar, dan melakukan segala hal yang menistakan Sasuke dan UCHIHA. Kayaknya terkabul deh, do'a-nya Ino di atas.

"Sudah diam! Tenang semua!" teriak Pein? Bukan, bukan Pein, tapi Kisame. Kisame? Wow!

Mereka pun diam dan duduk di tempat semula walaupun berdesakan. Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur pada Tuhan sudah menciptakan Kisame yang membantunya melepaskan diri dari dua makhluk gak waras itu. (Author:Akhirnya, ada yang bersyukur atas kehadiranmu, Kis… / Kisame:Iya, aku jadi terharu, Author… / Sasuke:Cih, Author! Lu ngarang aja. Gue gak pernah bersyukur atas apa pun yang ada dalam diri Kisame tauk!)

"Gue ke sini cuma mau nganterin dango doang. Salam buat Aniki." Ujar Sasuke datar padahal udah mati-matian nahan supaya gak lari meluk kakaknya. Ketiga temannya pun sweatdrop berjamaah dengan Naruto sebagai Imam (?). Masih inget nggak, tragedi Sasuke waktu di warung ramen sama di pinggir hutan? Tadi dia nangis sekejer itu, kok sekarang dia stay cool aja, sih? Dasar nggak sinkron! Sebenernya Sasuke gengsi karena ada Akatsukiter lainnya numpuk di sini.

"Yaudah. Gue mau pulang dulu." Ujarnya. Itachi yang matanya sayu pun langsung terbelalak. Sebaliknya, Deidara malah bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

"OTOUTO! JANGAN PULANG DULU! AKU MASIH KANGEN KAMU, SASU-CHAN!" teriak Itachi menggelegar. Seketika semua orang yang ada di situ tercengang. Ternyata Itachi udah gak sakit. Dia udah sembuh…

Sebenernya, Sasuke pengen puter balik terus teriak "AKU JUGA KANGEN NIISAN!" tapi… dia gengsi lah… Jadi dia cuma bilang "Jadi loe gak sakit? Berarti sia-sia dong, dango ini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk dango hasil jerih payahnya di atas meja. Itachi diam saja ditembak pertanyaan begitu. "Udah ah, gue pulang aja." Ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi dibuntuti oleh ketiga babu setianya *PLAK! BUK! PRANG!*

"OH NOO! OTOUTOOOOOO!" teriak Itachi lebay.

Dalam hati, Sasuke berkata "Gomen, niisan. Aku harus pergi, My lovely one and only Aniki…"

"Itachi…"

"I-iya, Leader?"

"Jadi lo gak sakit?" tanya Pein menusuk.

"Gue sakit, Leader. Tapi udah sembuh waktu lo bilang lo mau ngabulin permintaan gue…" jawab Itachi jujur. Toh, ia gak bisa bohong di depan Leader-nya yang kalo lagi marah berasa ketemu iblis di neraka.

"Hukuman apa yang sesuai untuk orang seperti ini?" tanya Pein ke Konan yang sekarang gak pake 'sayang' atau 'beibh' atau embel-embel apapun lagi, saking keselnya Pein.

"Ini alasan kenapa gue benci Uchiha~" bisik Dei ke Sasori yang dibisiki cuma manggut-manggut dengan tampang sayu.

"Sudah. Serahkan semua pada Kakuzu, Leader." Jawab Konan.

Itachi udah pasang tampang horor denger ucapannya Konan. "Uchiha-san. Di catatanku, hutangmu bertambah 300.000 Rupiah, sehingga semuanya menjadi 583.847.000 US $. Karena kau membeli alat-alat ini" Ucap Kisame sambil menunjuk barang-barang di meja Itachi yang membuat jantung Itachi berhenti.

"A-apaaahh? Tidak mungki~n," kemudian Itachi pingsan dengan dramatisnya. Tapi Akatsukiter gak ada yang peduli lagi, semua meninggalkan kamar Itachi kecuali Sasori. Boneka imut itu sudah ngorok duluan di samping Itachi.

**Epilogue**

"Hiks… hiks… Gue nyesel gak sempat meluk Aniki tadi…" tangis seorang cowok berambut 'chickenbutt style' pada sebongkah duren dan sebiji panda. Di sampingnya duduk cowok yang rambutnya indah seindah bintang iklan Herbal Essence.

"Sabar, Sasuke… Kita do'akan saja supaya Aniki-mu sakit lagi,"

"Iya, yang lebih parah kalau perlu,"

Akhirnya keempat pemuda idiot itu pun pergi ke arah yang berbeda, ada yang ke wihara, pura, gereja, dan masjid. Tujuannya sama, untuk meminta kepada Tuhan supaya Itachi Uchiha diberi sakit lagi. Kira-kira dikabulkan nggak, ya?

**OWARI**

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya baca fic ini. Author lagi sedikit gak mood, jadi hasilnya juga gak bagus, deh. Padahal Author udah berusaha... Hiks...hiks..hiks...

Dan, tolong beritahu dimana letak kesalahan-kesalahan saya lewat REVIEW yaa... ^^


End file.
